Of how strange things can turn out
by David Kartas
Summary: A litle tale of Cain and Able,when Lord Morpheus was in the hands of men.


**Of how strange things can turn out**

Disclaimer:Im not the creator of neither Cain,nor Able,so Mister Gaiman and DC Comics (Vertigo) find it in your heart not to sue me

Thank you.

By David "Lobolover" Kartas

It was in the night of the end of the Second Great War.The führer,the greatest beast among men,had laid his head upon his pillow for the last time.He had a day,in witch his last hope had destroyed half Berlin to demonstrate his point.He had laid down and now,with the ending of Wagners compositions and the vibration of all his speaches,he went to sleep.

"No,no and no!".Cain's voice echoed throughout the graveyard of the Houses.

Cain was diging for two hours.

"Edward Alone Poe?No.Howard Philomene Lovecrap?No.".

Then he found a moss covered grave stone and took out his knife.The blood was still driping,it did hapen two and a half hours ago.

"Damn Faerie whiskey.Never knew how to make em',damn never shoulda bought it off that damn...".

The gravestone showed:

"All for those who seek him not and not for all that wide their sight".

"This ones iregullar.I wonder what it says.".

"C-c-c-c-could y-y-y-you h-h-h-h-ur-r-r-ry,C-C-Cain?Its m-mossy and c-cold.".Abel was finaly awake,yet the shape of his physical construction could only be guessed,as his voice was echoing from underground.It seemed he was buried in that grave.

"Wait a minute,will you!Tss!Such and egoist.".

Kain scratched and scratched,until the folowing leters arose:

"For the memory of what once was and for the VII and IV,for the mist of time and the scarab of whom is known L'Zorill and within the new speeche of the farthern lands as Kaickul,lord of the Dreams on lands far from Sahara.Why and where?He died and so is dead and yet as a dream can never wake,though he sleeps eternaly,within the realm of dreams.In the sixth year of the building of the city of the tribe of °°°°°°°°°."

the name being in-readible.Cain stood long and didn't quite understand.

He was the third man and yet he never heard of a city that stood on Earth in the times when Dream was known as L'Zorill.He had only heard of this period vainly,from the oldest of Dreams on the very begining,when he first came into the Dreaming.He knew that Sahara was and old name,given long before there came life to the world.Then it was used to adress the Earth mainly.But in times,when Dream still sited on Mars.

Cain pondered."But this isnt wright.I mean...",

"C-c-c-c-cain?".

"Oh,youre still there?Get out.And why the hell did you have to crawl there anyway?".

"Y-y-you b-b-buried me here.".

"Well don't get personel.". said Cain and went for a shovel.And he prepared the knife,just in case Abel would give him any trouble.And he did.

The mist was prety green,and you couldnt see a thing.Then he tripped over a skull that someone forgot and fell and the German leader was siting before a mist-covered port.A man was riding a wooden gondol.He had a long cigarete holder and a wery,wery long cigarete,that burned and then it stroke you,that he,or speaking more specificly his love of tobaco,was the reason for the green-mist that covered the whole land that a person could see.The man was a sailor and had a long,grey,oddly combed beard.

He constantly spat into the water,witch was efectivly only his mouthly fluid.

And although the water was of the origin,of witch I just explained,something moved within the water,something shaples and large and furious,that would tear you apart,if you were to come an inch close.

"Wel?Whadya wait'n fur,ged d block 'n!" the sailor shouted to the former painter.

"Who?Me?" asked humanities greatest sickness.

"No,yer gran'modur,now ged in!".

The German quasi-Emperor,un-used to commads and frightened,jumped into the boat.

The sailors grimase disapeared instantly and then he said with a friendlier tone,unknowing to whom he speaketh:

"Whur ta?".Adolf the murderer couldnt figure out the meaning of that sentence and looked plainly puzzled,so the sailor pushed his teeth together and said:

"W-whér-e too?".His face looked even more horible,then when he was angry and many a person would jump into the fluid of the pond or whatever it was and risk being killed by what lived underneath then having to face that expresion.

Even the commander of the insanity of the Reich was clutching at the boats side,but was halted by a look upon the shapeles creature.

"Da's Harvey.Bin round s'long s'I bin.Sevnteen furdy thhree.".Hitler hardly understood and there was no need to.

"So..." said the sailor,with a tone of some irknes.

"...I don't know." resigned Adolf finaly.

"Den cen I pick?".

"Yes.".

"Ookae.".

The small boat left the pond and was now traveling on a river,that floated upwards into the sky.They passed several Dreams in place and Hitler could swear he saw Römmel.Of it was the General or a Dream of the combatant at El Alamaine,no one will ever know.

The ship reached a graveyard and then the sailor pointed to the shore and said:

"Out.".

Adolf obeyed and the sailor was soon floating back to his pond.

Adolf stood at the graveyard and didnt move an inch.He didnt understand a thing,this wasnt his Dream of Glory and a fully antisemitistic world,yet he somehow knew it must be a dream.Then sudenly a door screeched.

Abel was lying down on the floor of his house and didnt even dare move.

A removed spine is best not anoyed.When he layed there,he tried to remember how it was,when Kain wasnt home.But not here,Then.

As he fought of the lands whereunto his parents and he went,he had to smile

,yet it wasnt easy,without a jaw.And then he sudenly remembered something

.It stroke him instantly and he didnt understand,hwo he could remember that just now.

He remembered,that when he and his parents passed what was known as the land of Fadde,he saw something lying on the ground.He wanted to take it up but his father stoped him.Then they all went away.

"That was a b-book!" he now knew.

"A b-book _then_?Who w-w-would have w-written it?".

Then his brother came into the room.

"Get up stuffed and stupid!".That was Cain alright.

"You r-r-r-riped out m-m-my spine!".

"Dont be such a baby.".

Cain helped his spineless brother to the window and,pointing his head to the graveyard said:

"Dont we know him?".

"S-s-sure thats,uh,...A-albert?...".

"No,cracked skull,that Hitler.Adolf Hitler,you know,the Nazi.".

Abel was clueless.

"The guy with those tastless dreams.Like Ya-gone.I'd rather be dead,then act in that kind of dream.".

"D-dream of w-what?" asked Abel,whose jaw was slowly growing back.

"Oh,you know,just killing milions of inocent men,women and children worldwide and being praised like a god for it.".

"T-thats h-h-horible.H-he m-must be in an a-a-asylum.".

"No.He's curently leading a war to do just that.He's already killed milions in his home country.".

"W-w-what?".

"Typical ass.Untalented painter,couldnt handle his life,so he blammed evryone else for evrything bad that hapened to him and he found enough misserable ears to get an audience.".

"W-w-what's he doing here?".

"Dont know,but Im gona go out and make him so damn scared he's gonna wished he'd stick to painting walls.".

Then Cain droped Abel and went outside.

Hitler looked around and saw a man with long,thin man with a beard.

He went to him and asked:

"Could you tell me where I am?".

Cain smilled and said:

"In hell.Almost.".

Then he opened a small botle,he took from his coat.From the botle streams of cold,sick and untolerable air.And Hitler fell on the ground,surounded by all his worsth nightmares.

But then a scream was heard.

And from faraway heavens a man came.He was cloated within green,un-indentifiable clothes and had absolutely no skin color,ergo,you could see right through him.He went elegantly to the place,where Cain stood and Hitler suffered and said.

"I know my time is up,but this I must take care off.".

He put his hand on Hitlers head and he dissapeared.

Then he turned to Cain and a more-or-less healed Able,who just came out of the House.

"This man had an own,even worse nightmare in the waking world and this would resemble an exile at best." he then said.

"Who are you?" asked Cain,angry that someone stole his victim.

"Heh," said the stranger,"you uncovered my gravestone.".

Cain was surprised.

"And,**who **are you?" he demanded.

"I am the Lord of The Nightmares of The Neverfolk.".

"The neverwhat?Never heard about them." said Cain a bit mocked.

"No I didnt think so.For two reasons:One,they lived three million years ago and two,they never existed.".

"But that doesnt...".

"Not for you it wouldnt.They were the thoughts yet to be born.Have you ever thought about a person,thinking about what he will do and imagined it?".

"Yeah.".

"Then you have made one of the Neverfolk existent.They lived on the world and when man came,they could only remain in his thoughts and so they begin to exist and die in that instant.And if you think about it again,there will always be something diferent and you will make another of the Neverfolk to be.

And all those ideas,of course,had to be written down or some member of that people could have been forgotten and that would disrupt the order of things.That's why they all were written into one book.It was on the Earth, until someone opened it.Someone,who did not know God.".

And then,as he apeared,he was gone and Cain,trying to comprehend all he just heard and thinking,that it must have been a lie and Abel,finaly understanding it,they both went home and Cain didnt even kill Abel again,

before breakfast the next day.

And the Führer awoken and he had finaly decided.He went over it with Eva and they were both sure.They'd kill themself.


End file.
